


Three Girls

by Sashataakheru



Series: Genderfluid James Acaster [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Gen, Genderfluid James, Genderfuck, Taskmaster outfits, Tiaras, anon meme fills, confused Alex, girl!james, just imagine the James gesticulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James knew exactly what outfit he was going to wear on Taskmaster long before he'd ever got the chance to go on the show. It's fair to say Alex was not expecting a dress.





	Three Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested feminisation kink for James based on how cute he looked in that tiara on Hypothetical s1e1, and, well. This is girl!James on Taskmaster bc why not. :D?

"Alex! I'm ready!" James declared as he threw open the door and swaggered out into the hallway, revealing his Taskmaster outfit for the first time.  
  
It's fair to say Alex was not expecting James to turn up in a dark red summer dress and a tiara, but that's what he'd decided to wear. He'd paired the dress with purple trousers and gold combat boots, and carried himself with an attitude of just not giving a fuck.  
  
"That's what you're wearing? Really? For the entire series?" Alex said.  
  
"Suck it, Alex, this time you're going to have three girls on the show. It's time for the boys to be outnumbered for once," James said.  
  
"But. You're a boy, aren't you? I-I don't understand," Alex said, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"It's simple, Alex. I'm a girl. That's what I am, that's what you call me. Why is that so hard to understand? I'm not changing my mind on my outfit. This is what I'm wearing. I know how this works. I knew what I was going to be wearing long before you ever asked me to be on," James said.  
  
"Alright. Do you still want us to call you James?" Alex said.  
  
"Of course. That's my name, isn't it? James Acaster. That's me," James said. "Now, I don't know how you're planning to put the teams together this time, Alex, but whatever you do, I'm only working with the girls, alright?"  
  
"You only want to work with the girls?" Alex said.  
  
"Yes, I will only work with the girls," James said.  
  
Alex just looked puzzled. That ... that really wasn't how things were done, no one got to choose their teams, that would spoil the surprise of it all, but James was just so confident and insistent about it. He hadn't anticipated James would be this much of a handful.  
  
"Are you going to get angry if I don't put you with the girls?" Alex said.  
  
"Yes, absolutely. You aren't ready for the kind of tantrum I will pull if you put me with the boys," James said.  
  
Alex sighed, unwilling to fight him over it. "Alright, I'll put you with the girls. I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Thank you, Alex. And if Greg's got a problem with it, he can suck it," James said.


End file.
